<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Life and Times of Peter Pettigrew by al_singh203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144378">The Life and Times of Peter Pettigrew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_singh203/pseuds/al_singh203'>al_singh203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:36:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_singh203/pseuds/al_singh203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new approach to everyone's least favorite Marauder</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Life and Times of Peter Pettigrew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A first time attempt at an interesting concept.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11 year old Peter standing in his dorm room, wondering if this would actually work out. As an only child, he had never had to share his parents, let alone a room. The boy with the brown skin and curly hair was so nice to him, talking about his favourite  quidditch teams and his favourite sweets. By Christmas they were fast friends, him, the curly haired boy who was always helping others, the black haired boy with the playful smirk and the quiet, mousy haired boy who was the smartest boy he knew. By the end of the year, they were all Peter could talk about, his parents sharing a look at their son who was doing so well. </p><p>12 year old Peter who is the first to slowly notice Remus’s disappearances and bringing it up with James and Sirius. He’s still small for his age, so he’s easy picking for the older Slytherins. At least he would have been without his friends, who stick up for him at every turn, telling the 7th years to ‘shove off’ and ‘pick on someone their own size’. He hopes and prays that they will never leave him.</p><p>13 year old Peter who starts to fall behind in his studies. He doesn’t tell anybody because he doesn’t want anyone to think less of him, or tease him. He doesn’t even tell his parents for fear of disappointing them. It’s Remus who finds out and offers to help him and he does. In return, Peter takes notes for Remus when he’s away. He may not know where his friend is, but he knows that Remus is grateful to get the notes while he’s away. </p><p>14 year old Peter being the one to suggest they become animagi for Remus. He has no idea how to do it, he just knows that it would help his friend with what he goes through. Peter’s grown into his body and helps defend Sirius when his family gets out of control. This is the year Peter gets his first A and the boys all throw a party, sneaking in Hogsmade lollies and Butterbeer, making Peter feel more special then he had in a long time. </p><p>15 year old Peter treasures his time at school. His parents aren’t going through the best time, so time away is magical. He starts getting closer with the redhead that James is in love with, talking up his friend the entire time. Lily takes over the tutoring when Remus is too sick or tired to help and Peter sees what James sees in her. She’s caring and never patronising, making sure that Peter never feels stupid. His nights are filled with laughs and promises and he spends two weeks of summer break with the others at James’. They no longer felt like friends, they felt like his brothers and he knew they thought of him the same way. </p><p>16 year old Peter helps distract Sirius from his home situation. Sirius has just run away and even looking at Regulus can be a bad idea, so Peter always makes up dumb reasons to look in the other direction. He loves making his friends laugh and works on it more and more, specially as times get darker with the impending war. When James becomes the captain of the quidditch team, Peter was the first to congratulate him. The year ended with the four boys at Sirius’ new flat, drinking too much Firewhiskey and doing dumb shit. </p><p>17 year old Peter tries to focus on his studies and friends with the war raging around him. His father, a muggleborn, has gone into hiding to protect himself and Peter waits everyday for good news of him, but nothing comes. His friends become a solace, making him laugh when no one thought it was possible. He was the last to know James and Lily were together and couldn’t believe it when he did. He was the first to find out Remus and Sirius were together, only because he walked in on them snogging in the dorm room. At the end of that year, he knew that he was going to join the order, to fight for what was right and for a happily ever after with his friends </p><p>19 year old Peter is sitting at his best friend’s wedding, enjoying the love and festivities. It’s been so long since a celebration and one was very much needed. Sirius had just found out about Regulus’ death and yet had somehow managed to make 16 deer related puns in his speech. Everyone was merry yet on guard, Peter most of all. He still hadn’t heard from his father and that drove him crazy. The next week, the four boys were back to fighting death eaters but they were closer than ever, at least they thought so. </p><p>21 year old Peter was playing with a now 1 year old Harry, conflicted about what he has been asked to do. He finally found his father, Voldemort had him. They used him to get what they wanted and Peter complied. His reward for betraying his friends? To become one of the Dark Lord’s closest soldiers. Peter decided that he might as well take advantage of his new position, even though it cost him everything. Even though it was going to cost him his best friends, his brothers, and this innocent child who had only just started to form words. Peter wish he could take it back now, wished that he could go back and slap some sense into his past self, but it was done. That was the last time Peter saw his friends smiling, last time he saw that small child without the hardness in his eyes that came from his choice. </p><p>38 year old Peter didn’t regret strangling himself as the light grew dim. In those final moments, all he could see was James, the boy who had helped him his entire life, and Lily, the girl who was so strong, nothing could break her. He knew this moment was coming from the second he scurried from the Whomping Willow that fateful full moon. He knew that his friends would never forgive him, but at least he would join James and Sirius again. Maybe he could try and fix things. Either way, Peter thought as his breathing stopped, Harry would get out. Either way, Peter was finally able to escape his mistakes. Finally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>